Reassurance
by Chrissy Sky
Summary: Yuki and Sasuke have a private moment away from the others, which leads to more. Yukimura/Sasuke YAOI.


Title: Reassurance

Author: Chrissy Sky

Rating: M.

Warnings: omg fluff. Almost sex.

Prompt: March 26 - Samurai Deeper Kyo, Yukimura/Sasuke: First times - Can't fight this feeling anymore

Word count: 1382

Summary: Yuki and Sasuke have a private moment away from the others, which leads to more.

A/N: If underage squicks you, Sasuke's around sixteen in this, as it's set post the time skip.

-

With the stealth of a trained ninja, Sasuke slipped outside, getting away from the party. They could get drunk without him just fine. Even at sixteen, he wasn't terribly fond of sake.

He just wanted a moment to himself. As much as he cared for the rest of the Ten, he liked what solitary moments he could afford.

In the old days, he would have snuck off like this often. He had still been uncomfortable with all of them, and would be for many years afterwards, until the mission to stop the Mibu and save Shiina Yuya. Over the course of the journey Sasuke came to realize his feelings for the Ten and his home with them. With Yukimura.

He even accepted that he was not the first Sarutobi Sasuke. The elder Sasuke may be dead, but he carried the man's spirit with him. He didn't emulate him, but he tried to live up to the great name he had inherited. What he had worried about, later, was the elder Sasuke's relationship with Yukimura. How close they had been, what kind of past they might have shared.

He had been more relieved than he wanted to admit when Saizo let it slip that the other Sasuke and Kosuke had been lovers.

Competing with the dead lover from Yukimura's youth was one thing. Sasuke didn't think he could contend with the elder Sasuke's memory as well.

It wasn't hard being in love with Yukimura. It seemed to Sasuke that he always had been, but perhaps he had been too young to really understand the feeling. He'd never thought of the samurai as a father figure; the man was too foolish and annoying. But he had always been special in Sasuke's heart. Different than any other person. Something about him had kept him around even in his hostile childhood.

His age, in his forties now, didn't matter. For one thing, Yukimura still looked like he was only twenty. But his attractiveness meant nothing without the kindness and strength behind it. No one cared for people, or knew their suffering, more than he did.

A sudden, loud laugh from inside—Kamanosuke—shook him from his thoughts. Sasuke smiled fondly, sat on the porch and just listened to them, his family, as he enjoyed the peaceful night air.

He didn't hear the door open or the footsteps, but when warm arms circled around him from behind, Sasuke wasn't too surprised. His smile grew. "Yukimura."

"You left," the man's soft voice whispered against his ear, making him feel decidedly hot.

Sasuke reached up, touching the nearest tendril of dark, silky hair. "Yeah, I'm not big on parties, as you know. Besides, someone should be keeping watch."

Yukimura didn't pull away from his touch. He wasn't disgusted that Sasuke was really a rare breed, or that he had the Mibu red eyes sometimes. The teen was grateful for that every day.

The arms around him tightened, which surprised the teen. "Yukimura?"

"I'm just so glad," the man murmured, putting on that smile again. "You're about sixteen now and you're still here."

It took a moment to realize what Yukimura meant. At sixteen, Sasuke had managed to live one year beyond the expected lifespan of the Rare Breed, and he was still in very good health. His body was not deteriorating in the slightest, and Akari had thought it had something to do with him tapping into his dormant Mibu powers as well as having a strong mental state. It was incredibly miraculous that out of all the rare breed created, Sasuke had lived. Of course, considering, all of the Mibu living today with the exception of Demon Eyes Kyo were also rare breed, just older and perfected.

"Yukimura," Sasuke sighed, still petting his hair. "I'm not going anywhere. I made a promise that I'd protect you."

Yukimura turned his head and nuzzled, much to Sasuke's approval. "I don't know what I would do, if I have to watch you fade away. I just can't do that, Sasuke…"

Throwing caution to the wind, Sasuke twisted around in Yukimura's arms and kissed him. Though it was his first, it was no hesitant or fragile thing. It was a hard, firm kiss, and he bit Yukimura's lip on purpose. Somehow, their noses or teeth didn't bump together, though if they had, Sasuke wouldn't have cared. The important thing was to get his intention across: that he was here, that he was alive and not going anywhere.

Yukimura's body went stiff against him and the man did not respond. When Sasuke was done, his lip was bleeding a little and he seemed quite shocked. "Sasuke?"

The teen flushed. "Idiot. I'm not going to disappear."

Slowly, Yukimura's expression softened. "Sasuke… Do you always kiss that harshly?" he teased.

"Idiot, I was making a point!"

"Of course."

Making an irritated noise, Sasuke pulled the older man close, hugging him fiercely. "I'm not going to disappear, Yukimura. When are you going to look at me and stop seeing the people you mourn?"

Yukimura sighed. "That's not it at all. I just never expected to find anyone as precious to me again. It took me by such surprise that I'm still coming to terms with it. I'm sorry, Sasuke. Forgive this old man his foolishness."

"I always do," Sasuke grumbled. "And since when do you call yourself old? Are you feeling alright?"

Yukimura giggled and pulled the teen into his lap, or tried to, but Sasuke struggled instinctively and ended up partly hovering over him, on his knees. Yukimura wasn't bothered by this, still smiling. "Never better, my dear."

The position wasn't entirely comfortable and Sasuke tried to sit up, but the Samurai wouldn't let him go. He was loath to hurt him so refused to exert his full strength, knowing Yukimura was passed his melancholy and had moved to full on playfulness. This suited the man better. Seeing that smile, and the beautiful blush spreading on his cheeks, Sasuke's heart sped up. He played along, struggling like he had since he was a child while his master tried to give him innocent hugs, but he couldn't hold back his laughter now.

He'd suspected that the man might have felt something for him too, though it was hard to tell with Yukimura. He flirted with everyone.

Suddenly, either from inebriation or a moment of clumsiness, Yukimura fell back onto the porch. Sasuke was pulled down with him, though he managed to keep Yukimura from slamming his head on the wooden floor with his hand.

His breath caught in his throat at this new position. Yukimura, flat on his back, with Sasuke hovering above him, one leg between both the samurai's.

Yukimura just smiled up at him as if this were the most ordinary thing in the world. He didn't try to initiate anything more than this.

He was waiting for Sasuke to make the first move, like with the surprise kiss earlier. Frowning, the teen leaned down and licked the scar he'd left earlier. It had already stopped bleeding and probably wouldn't leave much of a scar.

Yukimura shivered and gasped softly. Smugness filling him, Sasuke relaxed on top of him and kissed him, this time much slower. He wanted to enjoy the contact this time and he didn't want to hold back.

"Sasuke," Yukimura murmured against his lips, between kisses, "my Sasuke…"

The teen shivered. "Room. Now."

The moonlight gleamed in the Samurai's eyes as he smiled, coy. "Does it bother you to do it outside?"

Sasuke flushed. "Idiot. If Saizo hears us he'll freak out and accuse me of taking advantage of you."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"Tch. Room, now."

Yukimura giggled and lead the way. "So bossy…"

Once inside the samurai's bedroom, Yukimura began to pull open Sasuke's shirt. He set his Muramasa blade aside and tugged on the older man's clothes, eager to finally see him, to make Yukimura his.

"You're mine," Sasuke growled between kisses. "I won't share you anymore."

Yukimura giggled breathlessly. "Oh, my dear. This really is your first time, isn't it?"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Still looking very amused, Yukimura grasped his hand and tugged him to the bed.

Sasuke followed, irritated, and silenced any further prattle with his lips and roaming hands.

~ End. Thanks for reading! ~


End file.
